Left 4 Dead No Mercy
by IMTHEREALSHEVA
Summary: I'm a 26 year coming from the battles of Iraq as a hero once I got back I'm into battle again with a junior systems analyst, a college student, and tattoo-covered biker i had met and the worst part, the city I live in has zombies, lots of them.God help me
1. Meeting each other

A/N: I do not own Naruto

Momo/Emosheyla: OK let me get this straight ok I'm sick and tired of all the grammar review really it was like 3 of them but its annoying to the point I have to write it in my story. I'm going throw a whole bunch of shit right now to think about grammar the reason I come on this was to just let go what I think in my mind ok. I know my grammar sucks but really if it do just go away people like my stories and don't talk about it, they talk about the stories shit. I'm just some 14 going on 15 year old that is trying to live with a whole bunch of shit. Say you hate it, say you like it, I don't care ugh this is dumb to even talk to you people. I'm just done and I'm still going to write what comes to mind I don't give a fuck what you all say. At least some people love my stories shit Momo fucking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And Naruto I will give you this award for…" Everyone looked up, to see the sky become gray. Naruto looked over to the left to see a helicopter crash right in the empire state building. Everyone gasp and started to scream, thinking it was a terrorist attack. Everyone runs, and Naruto looked over to the president and saw his body guards putting him in a helicopter.

Naruto got the point and started to run, he had to get to his house, to see if Momo and Arashi was ok; until he got hit in the head by mistake _"Shit"._

When Naruto came to he looked around. He saw blood everywhere and heard moaning.

"What the fuck happened?" he looked around again and saw that all the building's was messed up and destroyed; he took his hand and felt his head. When he did he heard his phone that started to ring.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"Hello"

"_Naruto oh I'm so glad to hear you're voice again"_

"Momo?" It really is you Momo, I'm glad as well are you safe?"

"_Yes of course Naruto, now the reason I called you was to say that I love you and I miss you Arashi to I just hate that I have to leave my little brother alone."_

"No it's alright" smirks "I miss you to don't worry about me, I'll call you back when I'm safe and you all can find a way to help me"

"_Alright, go to our house remember we have a lot of weapons there"_

"Yeah alright" he smiled and turned the phone off. "Man now what am I going to do" he started walk when a man came out of no where screaming. "HEY" running after him, but then stops and looks at the thing that was following him. It had its face biting off, one hand missing, and the gut was just gone. _'What the fuck, is that a zombie or'._

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR WHAT" Naruto blinked and took out his pistol and shot one shot at the head, killing it instantly. The man ran up to him and sighed. "Man I thank you; I thought I was a goner."

"Um can I ask, WHAT THE FUCK was that" Naruto asked.

"Oh I guessed you didn't hear fucking scientist fucked up an experiment and well this happened. Zombies" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well I'm going to my house, I need guns so I can kill off these things and get to my family"

"I see well my name is Kiba."

"Nice to meet you Kiba, names Naruto" they shake hands and started to walk. They stopped when they saw a whole bunch of them.

"Wow, that's a lot"

"Oh God" Naruto glared. "Ok this is just like the game left for dead" Kiba looked at him pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto choked him "shhh"

"Be quiet you stupid shit"

"How can I you just compared us to a video game dude"

"Well sorry, God I we need to get to my house" Naruto took out the pistol and shot at 4 of them. When he was about to shoot again Kiba stopped him. "Hey why you stopped me, I was getting good"

"Dude listen to me, you have 2 shots left if you shoot again what you think will happen" Naruto looked and thought a while.

"I see you point" sigh "Ok so we about 300 zombies, 2 guys, and 2 shots left."

"Now that you put it that way" Kiba sighed and look down. Once he did he saw a dog "AKAMARU" Naruto glared at him. "Sorry" he picked him up and kissed him "Yay you didn't get bitten"

"Ok so we about 300 zombies, 2 guys, and 2 shots left. ALSO we have 1 dog" he looked at Kiba pissed.

"Hey don't get mad at me. So what's the plan bud", Naruto glared.

"First of all, don't call me bud, and I think we can out run them"

"No, no we can't they are VERY fast"

"I don't care we have to take a chance" Kiba looked at him and sighed. He took out a knife and grinned.

"I have a knife" Naruto smiled and took out one as well.

"A former Green Beret and a Vietnam veteran always have one" Kiba mouth open wide.

"You're a former Green Beret and a Vietnam veteran" Naruto looked forward "hey I'm talking to you"

"Lets go" running

"Oh God please help me" running after him.

As they ran Kiba screamed. "I love you man, I swear if I don't see you in heaven I'm going to cry"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND RUN, STOP ACTING GAY TO" Naruto cut off three heads at once, Kiba started to cry.

"I'm serious man I love you I wish I can hug you" Naruto looked at him and ran faster, Kiba ran faster as well.

Once they was finally out ran the running zombies they sat and pant. Kiba looked at Naruto and hugged him.

"I love you man" Naruto punched him in the face.

"I swear hug me again and I'll kill you". After Naruto said that he saw a light, and frowns.

"I-I see a light Naruto I think were going to die" Kiba hugged him again and cried. Naruto just looked at the light seeing it was two he got up and started to walk toward it.

"I think it's a car" Kiba followed and watched as well. The car came faster until they saw a woman in the car screaming and driving fast. Naruto got in the way.

"STOP"

"HELL NO ZOMBIE"

"PLEASE STOP, WERE NOT ZOMBIES" she looked and glared than stopped the car. Naruto ran up to it and open the diver sit. "Listen I need you to go over" Kiba got in the back and sighed.

She looked at him mad "Hell no, I got this car fair and square" he glared at her and pushed her. "Hey" she looked at Naruto pissed and sighed.

Naruto started the car and looked at her "so what are you a college student" looking at her cloths.

Kiba looked at her and grinned "what's your name sweetie?"

"Names Hinata and yes I'm a college student. My friends died because of this shit."

"Oh yes come back here so I can have some fun before I die"

"Um no, I'm not some prostitute asshole" she looked out the window and smirk "plus who the fuck wants to be a prostitute in this" Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"True" Naruto licked his lips.

"Why you had to lick you're lips I hope it's because it's dry", he looked at her and grinned.

"Nah babe it's because of you're body" she rolled her eyes and looked out the window. He smiled to and drove until bang.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know lets look" Naruto stopped and they all looked back. Once they did they saw a man on the ground and all of the zombies that were running after them got to the man and started to beat at him.

"Oh shit" once the ripped his arms off.

"Fuck" pulled at his legs.

"Damn" a hole in his gut.

They looked at the bloody mess that was there, and Naruto pushed on the gas and zoomed away. As they went they saw zombies and more zombies.

"You mean we were going to run in all of this" Naruto looked back and grin.

"Yup, I mean shit I thought they would have eating the man not beat him to death," Hinata just looked at him and she started to grin.

"I think they never had eaten human flesh or brains before, as traditional zombies are generally portrayed to do, instead simply single-mindedly attacking people." Naruto looked at her and run a hand in his hair.

"Man, I messed up my best suit to", he sighed when they saw other man that had a chicken butt hairstyle; He also looked like he is a tattoo-covered biker as well, well I think?

"Hey I know him, that's Sasuke" Kiba said, he opens the window "HEY SASUKE COME ON" Sasuke looked and ran to them.

"Shit Kiba what if he's one of them" Sasuke came in.

"Thanks Kiba" he looked at Naruto and Hinata "who are they?"

"This is Naruto and Hinata, you can't get Hinata, Naruto already have her" Sasuke nodded.

"Nice to meet you two" they nodded.

"This is like left for dead, 3 men 1 female, zombies lots and lots of zombies" Hinata said looking outside. Naruto smiled and Kiba hit his head against the door, while Sasuke looked confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is the first chap R&R please I know I have grammar mistake gosh but I'm trying my best please understand. Ok so I change it up to make it become really like Left for dead, so yeah.


	2. Starting No Mercy

A/N: I do not own Naruto or left for dead thank you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they drove hinata sighed, naruto looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong lady luck?" she looked at him and glared.

"Oh I don't know a whole bunch of zombies are like freaking all over the place" she was fuming. She looked back to see Kiba holding his dog and kissing it; sasuke is just looking outside. He seemed pissed off. "Hey sasuke is something wrong" he looked at her.

"Not really just getting mad that I lost me girlfriend in this" he said, she nodded and looked back to see the horde running up to them.

"OH SHIT" naruto said turning the wheel making them slide to a stop. Naruto looked at the running zombies, his eyes went wide, and than pushed on the gas and zoomed off.

"God naruto I thought we was a goner if it wasn't for you" Kiba said Akamaru barked. Naruto looked at them road pissed off.

"Listen you two little shits, I swear if you both don't shut the fuck up"

"Naruto relax" hinata touched his shoulder and he calm down. She than looked at Kiba pissed "Listen, naruto is driving ok if you talk to him one more time, I'll hurt you" Kiba looked down scared to look her in the eye.

After about 2 days the car stopped. Naruto sighed pit his head in his hair, and looked at the gas and saw it was on E.

"SHIT!" hinata looked worried, Kiba started to freak out and prayed hugging Akamaru, sasuke sighed and looked out the window.

"Now what are we going to do." Sasuke said

"I don't even know, I think we have to fight" Kiba stopped praying and looked at naruto.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND" hinata glared at him, he looked at her and than he looked down.

"No I'm not, listen I think this is my car so I need you all to look under the seats" they did as they were told and smiled. Hinata took out 2 pistols, Kiba took out a pump shotgun, sasuke took out a submachine gun, and naruto took out the same. "Ok so are you all happy with them, be thankful." They nodded and got out. "Well be ready, make so to stay together and is one is down help that person ok" they nodded. Sasuke took out a pick and put it in his mouth. They went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 WEEKS AFTER INFECTION

As they round the corner, naruto bend down and used his two fingers to play with the green slime. Sasuke looked at him grossed out.

"Damn naruto do you have to touch that" naruto got up and looked at him.

"Of course I do" wiped it on him; sasuke freaked out and bumped Kiba by mistake.

"Hey, you can't fucking do that that's fucking gross" Kiba laughed and naruto grinned.

"Hey listen we don't have the time to yell at each other ok" hinata looked at them and sighed. She started to walk someplace, they followed her. Once they did they heard crying, thinking someone was still alive, naruto opened the door. Naruto slowly went in followed by hinata. "Hello, anyone there" Kiba and sasuke slowly walked in after them.

When hinata got to naruto she went and flashed a light at the crying girl. When she did naruto grabbed her hand and pushed it down.

"Witch" he whispered. Kiba went back out to keep watch, when he heard a noise. He turned his head to the left; Akamaru barked and went behind Kiba. Kiba kept looking when he saw one of the zombies came running towards them. Soon many came.

"SHIT, SHIT" sasuke ran out and they both began to shoot at the zombies. Kiba screamed and ran towards hinata and naruto to warn them; but he end up hitting the witch waking it up and getting ready to attack him. "SHIT"

"OH FUCK RUN" hinata got up and run her eyes were wide like dinner plates. Naruto got up and ran as well closing the door. He got off and Kiba pushed on to it. Naruto, hinata, and sasuke were shooting at the zombies. Kiba looked at the door and saw it dent as the witch bang at it, when an arm shot out of it. Kiba started to shoot at it as he shoot at it naruto, hinata, and sasuke shoot at the zombies.

"OH SHIT I CAN'T TAKE IT FUCK EVEN HER ARM IS STONG"

"STAY THE FUCK TOGETHER", sasuke said. Everyone closed in together, but Kiba didn't he kept on shooting at the arm. Naruto was shooting at every zombie he can see, when he felt a long tongue rap around him.

"SHIT HELP, SMOKER!" he was getting pulled up when sasuke pointed up and shot at it. He looked at naruto and smirked.

"You own me" naruto smiled. And slowly got up, when he did sasuke put his pump shotgun in the air to his left and shot at the up coming zombie. "Happy birthday" they went back to killing off the zombies.

Naruto looked at hinata "Hinata do you have a pipe bomb?"

"Yeah"

"Well THROW IT" shooting more zombies

She took out the pipe bomb and threw it "FIRE IN THE HOLE" she threw it in the air and all of the zombies ran to the loud sound, after 3 seconds they all blew up. As they did everyone took cover, when it was finished Kiba saw a helicopter. He started to run toward it, screaming.

"HEY, DOWN HERE WERE NOT INFECTED HEY" as he was screaming a hunter was jumping from building to building. The helicopter did not listen and just went, Kiba looked pained and started to turn around to see a hunter jump right on him. When it was on him he was screaming for help.

"KIBA!" hinata screamed his name and ran to him pushing the hunter off of Kiba taking out her pistols and shooting at it. It hit a car when she finally killed it; the car alarm came on calling the horde.

"Shit" they all came together as more than 300 zombies came. "Ok so 400 zombies"

"More than that naruto" hinata said, he looked at her and nodded.

"Ok so we have guns and um let's see with more than 400 zombies yeah I have a bad feeling about this"

"Let us pray" Kiba said as many came in all direction Kiba prayed for everyone. Suddenly A huge car came flying towards them. Sasuke saw this and his eyes went wide, than went back to normal.

"Here comes Mr. Tank" sasuke said as a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions came out of no where, running towards them hitting off all of the other zombies in its way. Naruto and the rest started to move back.

"Don't shoot" naruto said, they were just moving back Kiba getting scared.

"WHEN DO WE SHOOT"

"NOW!" they began to shoot at the big tank moving back as fast as they can. It ran at them fast hitting anything in its way.

"UP THERE" Kiba said as he pointed at a ladder for them to go up.

"GO" sasuke said hinata started to go up the ladder first. As Kiba was going up the ladder the tank hit sasuke with a block. Naruto looked at sasuke on the floor, and when he saw that the tank was going to kill sasuke he ran up to it, and started to shoot at it with his submachine gun.

The tank got mad and hit the wall, when he did Kiba shot at it making it take a rock and hitting the railing. Naruto turned around to see a zombie behind him, but it was shot down by hinata, he looked up.

"GO I'LL HOLD THEM OFF" shooting as many zombies as she can. When they finally naruto and sasuke got up on the roof; hinata continue to shoot at the tank when it hit off the riling more making Hinata fall, dropping one of her pistols. "NARUTO HELP" naruto turned around and grabbed her hand helping her up, Kiba helped.

"We made it, Oh god I love this, we live" panting Kiba said. Naruto took out a cigarette and started to smoke it. Hinata pant and walked over to him slowly, taking it out of his mouth; she than started to smoke it with him.

"I need this more than you" he smiled and looked at her. When she was done she threw it away.

"Hey I needed that"

"We don't need you lowering you stamina" he looked at her and smirked. He took her hand and pulled her to his lips kissing her hard, she blushed and kissed back.

"Hey we don't need you to making out now" naruto grinned and hinata blushed as sasuke said that. Kiba looked up to see weapons, first aid kits, and ammo. They walked over to it and sighed.

"Were so lucky this was here" Kiba said looking throw everything, when they heard someone on the helicopter saying something.

"If anyone can hear me, go to mercy hospital for evacuation repeat go to mercy hospital for evacuation" and it was gone.

"Well looks like it's our helper Momo sent here" naruto said looking up.

"I guess this is your house" hinata said looking at him, he looked at her and nodded; he than heard his phone, he picked it up.

"Hello"

"_Naruto oh my god, the Neji said he heard a lot of things going on where you are at"_

"Yeah mean and my friend's are let's say surviving"

"_I see well that's good you have people to help you; ok remember to go to mercy hospital, also I had bring kyubi so don't worry about him ok"_

Naruto looked said _'my pet fox oh yes thank you god' _ "alright" he smiled and clicked it off. "Ok so we have not eating for a long time." He walked over to a corner and came back with a box. "Its can food".

"Yes me and Akamaru is hungry" they started to eat.

"Hold on how you managed to keep Akamaru alive" Kiba smiled.

"Well I made him go inside my shirt, yeah it was more weight, but I did it right." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"That's good, ok we have to finish, we have to get out of here lets get packed up I'll bring some more food just in case, after all I'm the most welled built one" they looked at each other and nodded.

"Me as well I'm just as strong as you naruto" sasuke said.

"Alright, remember everyone" naruto said smiling "No mercy"

Once they got everything they started to the Apartments

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was it everyone the next one is going to be *No mercy: the Apartments* ok bye. here is something if you don't understand the infected bosses i got this off .com Hey i'm just giving info if you dont really understand left 4 dead you dont have to read it if you dont want to. This will be for every chap/story i will make that has any left for dead in it. Thank you.

**Common Infected**, also known as **The Horde** when they are encountered in large numbers, are the most commonly-faced enemy and the easiest to defeat. They are completely AI-controlled and fairly weak. Their strength lies in the fact they attack in groups sometimes as large as several dozen, known as hordes. While they seem capable of ignoring pain, they can still be killed as easily as a normal human can. They are capable of climbing ladders and scaling objects. The default number of infected that are spawned in a mob is around 30.

**The Boomer** is an extremely bloated Special Infected, which seems to be filled with an odorous slime. They are able to projectile vomit bile, and if it hits the Survivors, it covers them, temporarily blinding them and attracting the Horde. When the Boomer dies, it explodes and discharges large amounts of gore and viscera, which will also attract the Common Infected if an unfortunate Survivor is caught in the blast. In addition, both Infected and Survivors are knocked over by it.

**The Hunter** is an agile Infected who can leap from walls and jump over rooftops, similar to _Half-Life 2_'s Fast Zombie. The Hunter always wears a dark hoodie, and has his outfit entirely taped down to prevent air from getting trapped in the legs and arms, and slowing him down in mid air. Hunters are primarily identified by a distinctive growl, or the screams they emit when pouncing or when they have sighted a Survivor. This boss infected has two attacks: a claw attack which does about 10 damage (due to a recent update, though it is still a viable tactic to use in the right situations), and a pouncing attack, which pins down a helpless survivor while the Hunter claws at them. The Hunter will not stop until finished, killed, or knocked off.

**The Smoker** is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors , it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the Smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment (1-2 seconds) to shoot the offending smoker before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the Survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the Smoker or he/she dies. The Smoker claws at an ensnared Survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the Smoker. If a Survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a Smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the Survivor) the Survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze (this damage seems to be the same as when the smoker is clawing at them, however). When killed, a Smoker leaves a haze of black smoke, blinding the Survivors if they stand in it. Like most other special infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the Horde.

**The Tank** is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the Tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors.

**The Witch** is a member of the Infected, and the only one initially passive to the Survivors. It is also the only non-playable Special Infected, deemed to be "too dangerous" by Valve[1]. It resembles the average female Common Infected, but instead of standing around and idling, it is usually slumped on the ground and making loud noises which resemble sobbing, which can be heard long before it's ever seen, allowing the player a chance to prepare a plan to deal with it.


	3. No Mercy: The Apartments

A/N: I do not own Naruto or left for dead thank you

OK so I like this story, I'm going to finish this story first before I finish the other ones please don't get mad. Thanks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone took a gun, Naruto a pump shotgun, sasuke a pump shotgun, Hinata a submachine gun, and Kiba a submachine gun. Once they got there ammo, first aid kits, and weapons they began to go threw the apartments.

"Ok so we can go throw the subway if we want to go throw mercy hospital" naruto said and he went forward opening the door on the left. Once he did he saw 3 zombies he started shooting at them, once they were down he looked back at the other 3.

"Yes that is right we should go throw the apartments to the subway." Hinata said nodding. They slowly shot at the up coming zombies, as they did some heard it and ran towards the. Soon many were running to them, the zombies jumped over the counter and everything just to kill them.

"Shit did you see that I mean fuck all of them are like killing each other just to get to us" Kiba said as they started to a room. When they got to the room sasuke saw a zombie putting his head on a wall. He turned and saw a zombie slowly walking towards them, but than when it heard gunshots is started to run to them; sasuke looked and shot at him.

"I swear after this I'm going to not be able to sleep for a long time" hinata said. As they walked straight naruto saw a door leading to downstairs and a hallway with about 5 of them there. He flashed his light at them for a while and they began to run at him, he than hit it with his gun and than shot at it. Once he did they went downstairs and saw a man and a woman that looked like they loved each other.

"Awww zombie love" naruto said, but than shot at them killing both at the same time.

"How mean naruto" hinata said hitting him.

"HEYY" He went fully downstairs and shot at the women by the door.

"Reloading" they all said, as naruto pumped his ammo into his shot gun, hinata got in front. She turned and saw a room with 2 females and 1 male; she shot at them making their red blood spill everywhere.

"Awww man did you see that he was getting it on with two chick" hinata glared at naruto and continue moving. She round the corner and shot at all the zombies. As she did the gun shots called the others to come.

"How many zombies are there" Kiba said freaking out again.

"Shut up Kiba" hinata said, he looked down and than up; he walked over to a door and locked it. He locked all the doors to any zombies they didn't get would not be able to get them when they are not looking.

Once he did he saw the door being broking apart from the zombies. "Shit" he ran toward the group and they went threw a big hole. Going towards other room, hinata shot at the up coming zombies. When sasuke got there he saw a big hole in the ground, and many zombies in them. They all started to shot at them killing off as many as possible.

"RELOADING" Kiba and naruto said hinata and sasuke just kept on shooting at them. Once they was done killing off the zombies, they jumped down looking to see if there are more zombies; when they saw none they started to reload for there guns.

Once they were done reloading they walked over to other staircase that will lead them up. They saw many zombies, and when Kiba got in front he saw a zombie about to hurt him he just hit it with his gun and than shot at it.

"This is not good I'm starting to really like shooting at these things" Kiba said looking at the dead zombie sad.

"Good" Once they were finished they continue straight.

"Were not going back upstairs" Kiba said starting to get freaked out again.

"In the mean time" sasuke said. When sasuke got shooting at the zombies he round the corner and saw a boomer. When sasuke was running away from it, it came and threw up bile on him. Sasuke screamed and was not able to see, because of the bile on him.

"SHIT IT'S THE HORDE FUCKING SASUKE GOT THROW UP ON WITH THE BOOMER'S BILE MAKING HIM ATTRACT THE HORDE" naruto screamed he got in front of sasuke started to shoot at the running zombies. Sasuke could not see and he started to shoot at random. Many of them ran at him sasuke shot at all of them, than the bile left from his face making him see again.

"Fuck that was gross" naruto laughed at him.

"So that's what I had wiped on you"

"Shut the fuck up naruto" when everything was good, they started to move again. Once they went they headed outside into the pouring rain. They started to run and continue threw the alleyway passing cars. As they went they saw no zombies and hinata began to wonder.

"Why are there not any zombies right now?"

"I don't know but I'm happy about that" naruto said while taking lead and moving onto the street. As he went Kiba and sasuke was in the back, they both looked up to see a smoker.

"SMOKER" Kiba yelled and shot it. When they finally joined up with hinata and naruto they precede threw the street. As they went they finally saw some zombies, and naruto started to shot at them, when it was done naruto looked around. When he saw the subway stairs, he grinned and went after it.

Kiba laughed and went as well, but than he mistakenly hit a car. "FUCK I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I swear".

Naruto glared at him and went in front of hinata "God I swear you are a fucking dummy Kiba" hinata touched his back softly.

"Be a little nicer naruto it was a mistake; people make mistakes you know" he looked at her and nodded. When they heard screaming at the car went off with its alarm.

"FUCK ok there is a horde coming, GET READY" they all got together and close their backs together. Soon they started to shoot, as they shot all of the zombies they started to move downstairs of the subway. When they got there more zombies were coming.

"SHIT INTO THE SAFE HOUSE" they ran to a red door and naruto closed it.

"Awww fuck, were so lucky that were safe again" Kiba said when Akamaru came out of his shirt. "Sorry you have to go threw that boy" kissing him.

Naruto got up and looked at hinata; she looked him in the eye. He smiled at her and took a hold of her. "You strong for a girl"

"Yes I am, being in a family of a father that's from the military has its parts" she smiled, turned around, and looked down. Naruto grinned and held her; he kissed her head and slowly guided her to the bathroom of the safe house. Sasuke and Kiba started to laugh a little. Naruto looked back and glared at them, they shut up.

Once they were in the bathroom, naruto started to kiss her slowly going down her neck. She moaned and sighed, he started to put his hands in her pants in her panties playing with her.

"Naruto wait" he stopped and looked at her in the mirror.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are we doing this when it's like hell out there"

"No it's Kiba and sasuke" he smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh funny" she turned around, and he kissed her on the lips sticking his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and held his neck; he slowly began to take her cloths off. Once both were naked they went in the shower and he turned it on.

Kiba listen and looked at sasuke. "Holy shit man they are taking a shower together"

"What we still have water in this zombie infested place"

"Guess so"

Naruto open her legs and slowly pushed inside.

"Be kind down there I'm still a virgin" he ginned and pushed in as fast as he can. "NARUTO fuck that hurts"

"I'm sorry just want to get in before you cry" she was tearing as the water fell on them.

"Ok fine just when were finish we have to stay in this safe house for a while." He kissed her.

"No problem" as he slowly pushed in her she moaned of pain and pleasure. Soon after a while he started to push faster. Hinata held his neck and moaned louder.

"Yes fuck me naruto I need you to fuck me" he pushed in faster, deeper, and harder. She moaned loud until she finally came. He licked his lips and pushed deeper Cuming into her. They both were breathing slow and looked at each other.

"You think their done now sasuke" sasuke looked at him then at the door which naruto and hinata came out of.

"Yup"

"You cheated you said it after they came out"

"How it going out here" naruto said

"Well were hungry, so let's eat" they began to eat; than after a while they fell asleep.

After 3 days, and hinata can walk and run; they all went to get ammo, weapons, and first aid kits.

"Alright, now we have to do this. We come from the Apartments, and then we go from there to the subway like we did. Than from the subway we go to the sewer; once we get to the sewer we make our way to mercy hospital, we go to the roof from there; is it a good plan or what." They looked at him and nodded.

"Nice plan" Kiba said

"You got that from you're sister" sasuke said

"_I told you they will find out naruto" she giggled_

"Awww always killing my fun" naruto said

"_Well good luck with the plan naruto remember to call me when you get there"_

"Alright" he said and turned it off. He than went and looked at the door that was the second exit for the safe house he looked at them. "Let's do this"

Hinata smiled "To the sewers"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright there it is the apartment's next chap

No mercy: The Sewers

**Common Infected**, also known as **The Horde** when they are encountered in large numbers, are the most commonly-faced enemy and the easiest to defeat. They are completely AI-controlled and fairly weak. Their strength lies in the fact they attack in groups sometimes as large as several dozen, known as hordes. While they seem capable of ignoring pain, they can still be killed as easily as a normal human can. They are capable of climbing ladders and scaling objects. The default number of infected that are spawned in a mob is around 30.

**The Boomer** is an extremely bloated Special Infected, which seems to be filled with an odorous slime. They are able to projectile vomit bile, and if it hits the Survivors, it covers them, temporarily blinding them and attracting the Horde. When the Boomer dies, it explodes and discharges large amounts of gore and viscera, which will also attract the Common Infected if an unfortunate Survivor is caught in the blast. In addition, both Infected and Survivors are knocked over by it.

**The Hunter** is an agile Infected who can leap from walls and jump over rooftops, similar to _Half-Life 2_'s Fast Zombie. The Hunter always wears a dark hoodie, and has his outfit entirely taped down to prevent air from getting trapped in the legs and arms, and slowing him down in mid air. Hunters are primarily identified by a distinctive growl, or the screams they emit when pouncing or when they have sighted a Survivor. This boss infected has two attacks: a claw attack which does about 10 damage (due to a recent update, though it is still a viable tactic to use in the right situations), and a pouncing attack, which pins down a helpless survivor while the Hunter claws at them. The Hunter will not stop until finished, killed, or knocked off.

**The Smoker** is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors , it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the Smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment (1-2 seconds) to shoot the offending smoker before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the Survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the Smoker or he/she dies. The Smoker claws at an ensnared Survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the Smoker. If a Survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a Smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the Survivor) the Survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze (this damage seems to be the same as when the smoker is clawing at them, however). When killed, a Smoker leaves a haze of black smoke, blinding the Survivors if they stand in it. Like most other special infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the Horde.

**The Tank** is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the Tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors.

**The Witch** is a member of the Infected, and the only one initially passive to the Survivors. It is also the only non-playable Special Infected, deemed to be "too dangerous" by Valve[1]. It resembles the average female Common Infected, but instead of standing around and idling, it is usually slumped on the ground and making loud noises which resemble sobbing, which can be heard long before it's ever seen, allowing the player a chance to prepare a plan to deal with it.


	4. No Mercy: The Subway

A/N: I do not own Naruto or left for dead thank you

Ok I'm going to lose it but I'll be fine HAHA I think READ oh I made a mistake it SUBWAY sorry XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked over to see everyone was fully healed and had eaten. "Ok people we have to go to the subway" he said looking outside the second door of the safe house; he than shot at a zombie with his pump shotgun. Hinata looked at him and than the other way. "What?"

"Nothing" she looked at got her submachine gun, she looked over to see Kiba putting Akamaru in his jacket and taking his own submachine gun, Sasuke took his pump shotgun.

"Lets do this" sasuke said, naruto nodded and opened the door.

"We have the things we need" hinata yelled to make sure

"I do" said the 3 and hinata smiled. Naruto went out first and looked at a big hole in the ground.

"Hey look 10 boomers got here and fucked the wall" naruto said they laughed.

"Naruto stop" Kiba said "stay focused" naruto grinned. He looked over to the left and shot at the zombie looking clueless on the wall.

Fake tears "I told him not to take the pill now look at him high as ever" they busted out laughing.

"Good one sasuke" than walked over to the hole and shot at the zombies near it. After putting more bullets back inside the gun and jump down. He turned to his right and the first thing he saw was a hole lot of them shits. "Oh shit" shooting at them the other three came down and gasp shooting as well soon all of them was running up to them. "SHIT THAT HURTS" naruto screamed as one just hit him.

"YOU OK NARUTO" hinata screamed over the shooting getting hit as well, but she shoot the motherfucker.

"Yeah" shooting at the rest, Kiba's eyes bugged out.

"HORDE!" soon a whole bunch of these suckers came out of no where kicking and punching at the group. They Kiba screamed kept on shooting.

When out of no where a smoker came and grabbed Kiba he screamed. Naruto just hit the zombies with his gun then shot back at them. _"Shit Kiba" _he ran and looked up didn't even care if the zombies fought at him. "FUCK" shooting at all of them soon they were all gone and he sighed.

"Here Kiba let me help" hinata said sighing as she heal and patched him up. Once they were done they started moving again. Naruto turned and looked.

"Down here" they followed after him looking at ever corner. Kiba looked down by the stairs of the subway. They looked everywhere finding think they can use to fight off the zombies. Continuing left they went up stairs, listening to the moans of the zombies. Once they were upstairs sasuke took the lead and went throw the door of the broken down train and proceed to the left. Sasuke stopped and listen to the groans and moans "I wonder is one of them is jacking off" naruto chuckled and hinata hit them upside the head.

"Stop joking around idiots" following sasuke as they went forward they saw a lot of them. Soon the zombies came rushing toward them, "SHIT" hinata screamed running in zigzags and shooting them.

"Watch out" naruto said shooting at them. As naruto went to the ground for a better shot a boomer came and they all screamed boomer shooting at it making it explode. Kiba took out his pipe bomb. Soon after a whole bunch of them was dead they shot at the rest, but that was until a tank came and started punching naruto. They fist was so powerful is knocked him to the ground. And naruto felt it his life slowly leaving him, hinata was screaming and all he can do was shoot. Once it was over Kiba came and smiled healing him with a kit.

"Thanks Kiba I don't how to repay you"

"Easy don't die also if you ever get to heaven before me I'll drag you're sorry ass back down here" naruto smiled and sighed. As they proceed naruto found some guns and said "WEAPONS" and grabbed the hunting rifle. Hinata took the pump shotgun, so did Kiba, and sasuke took a sub machine gun. And then they continued down the path. When they did they heard a witch.

"Oh shit I hope I don't get her pussy" Kiba said, naruto laughed and so did sasuke hinata just rolled her eyes.

"Just turn off you're lights you 3" they did as she said.

"As you wish _master_" she just glared at them.

"_AHHHHHH"_ they turned and saw a smoker Kiba put up his gun and in one shot it was dead.

"Alright Kiba" naruto said, and went inside the other broken train to see a boomer and before he can do anything it gagged on him.

"Ah shit MY HAIR" and before he knew it a horde came he glared taking his hunting rifle and shoot at all of them not making them get any of them get to him. By the time the green nasty shit was off of him the zombies had stopped coming, leaving only the witches moaning and crying. After the horde they went straight, naruto came out looking dead at the witch his heart stopped pumping and he just ran, hoping the other's will do the same. But then his heart stopped when it was hinata who it went after a clogged made it to his throat and tears went to his eyes. He ran as fast as he can shooting at the witches back tears in his eyes and rage as well. He than went and hugged her crying she held him back and than he stopped and gave her his pills she took and smiled. He smiled back and went off.

"Don't make it happen again, ok hinata" she nodded. After that they left to a very big place but it did not have many zombies so they passed them. Seeing 4 pistols lying around they picked it up making all four of them have 2 pistols. Naruto moving more looked at the left to see stairs he then started going up shooting at the zombies who was there. Then he made it to a big room he looked around and saw a mini gun and he grinned, soon he was shooting at every zombie there. After he was done he walked over to the right to a switch and he smiled "this is our way out guys". Sasuke looked at him and nodded and looked on the floor.

"Wait naruto look" naruto looked down and saw 2 gas tank "this will help" picking them up and throwing them around. That's when naruto hit the switch.

"Oh God I can feel them there fucking coming" hinata said she went to naruto and he smiled. Than he frown at then amount that was coming.

"SHIT" shooting them as fast as he can they were just running so fast and hitting them hard. Naruto glared "MOTHERFUCKERS" running over to the min gun and shooting at them. Once it was done they looked at each other and laughed

"Kiba you look like shit" hinata laughed

"Well sasuke you're hair fell" Kiba laughed

"Naruto you look like shit go get whip and clean yourself up" sasuke laughed

"Hinata girl you so wet you're pussy must be sweating" naruto laughed they all laughed and sighed. "Let's reload" they nodded. They started towards the gate naruto jut opened and up the stairs.

"Why do I hear a…ah yes right here" Kiba smiled and shot at the fat man "YEAH FAT MAN YOU JUST WENT DOWN"

"It didn't go down Kiba it blown up" hinata said smiled

"Ugh know it all" she grinned, and saw the ammo once she got it they left to other door. Naruto looked at sasuke and got a heal kit healing him, but every time he did them fucking zombies came and stopped him for doing so. Hinata turn a corner and she saw a hunter and shot at it making it fall on top of her. Naruto came and shoot after it even when it's dead.

"Alright man chill"

"It hurt hinata" naruto said breathing hard.

"It's alright I'm fine naruto" he looked at her and smiled, and ran outside to see a boomer as quick as possible they killed it. Than a small horde came and using a pipe bomb they killed them off quick. And than naruto turn to a Kiba had hit the witch.

"FUCK KIBA" running over to save his life after killing off the witch naruto looked at him and sighed. "Kiba you're going to be the death of me" Kiba grinned shaking. Naruto picked him up and got him to the safe room. Once they got there he charged his phone and called Momo. Hinata, sasuke, and Kiba just heal themselves.

"_Hello naruto"_

"Momo it looks like we pasted on the sewers sorry"

"_No problem naruto let's see ok I know where you're at and it looks like it became easier on you four. Got straight to the hospital and onto the roof ok" _

"Ok Momo I'll see you"

"_Of course love you"_

"Love you" and it became quiet. "Well you know what we have to do ok" they nodded their heads and naruto healed himself. "Next stop The hospital"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i know i messed up but ALL WELL HAHA anyway hoped you like it THIS WHOLE DAMN DAY I WAS DOING 3 STORIES AT ONCE R&R NOWWWW

**Common Infected**, also known as **The Horde** when they are encountered in large numbers, are the most commonly-faced enemy and the easiest to defeat. They are completely AI-controlled and fairly weak. Their strength lies in the fact they attack in groups sometimes as large as several dozen, known as hordes. While they seem capable of ignoring pain, they can still be killed as easily as a normal human can. They are capable of climbing ladders and scaling objects. The default number of infected that are spawned in a mob is around 30.

**The Boomer** is an extremely bloated Special Infected, which seems to be filled with an odorous slime. They are able to projectile vomit bile, and if it hits the Survivors, it covers them, temporarily blinding them and attracting the Horde. When the Boomer dies, it explodes and discharges large amounts of gore and viscera, which will also attract the Common Infected if an unfortunate Survivor is caught in the blast. In addition, both Infected and Survivors are knocked over by it.

**The Hunter** is an agile Infected who can leap from walls and jump over rooftops, similar to _Half-Life 2_'s Fast Zombie. The Hunter always wears a dark hoodie, and has his outfit entirely taped down to prevent air from getting trapped in the legs and arms, and slowing him down in mid air. Hunters are primarily identified by a distinctive growl, or the screams they emit when pouncing or when they have sighted a Survivor. This boss infected has two attacks: a claw attack which does about 10 damage (due to a recent update, though it is still a viable tactic to use in the right situations), and a pouncing attack, which pins down a helpless survivor while the Hunter claws at them. The Hunter will not stop until finished, killed, or knocked off.

**The Smoker** is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors , it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the Smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment (1-2 seconds) to shoot the offending smoker before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the Survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the Smoker or he/she dies. The Smoker claws at an ensnared Survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the Smoker. If a Survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a Smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the Survivor) the Survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze (this damage seems to be the same as when the smoker is clawing at them, however). When killed, a Smoker leaves a haze of black smoke, blinding the Survivors if they stand in it. Like most other special infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the Horde.

**The Tank** is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the Tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors.

**The Witch** is a member of the Infected, and the only one initially passive to the Survivors. It is also the only non-playable Special Infected, deemed to be "too dangerous" by Valve[1]. It resembles the average female Common Infected, but instead of standing around and idling, it is usually slumped on the ground and making loud noises which resemble sobbing, which can be heard long before it's ever seen, allowing the player a chance to prepare a plan to deal with it.


	5. No Mercy:The sewer

A/N: I do not own Naruto or left for dead thank you

Ok I'm going to lose it but I'll be fine HAHA I think READ oh

Ok so I don't fucking care if you hate the grammar mad all who care mostly about the grammar and not the plot of the story are asshole in my world haha anyway LEFT 4 DEAD WOOT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is heal up and had eaten, and naruto had hinata on his lap.

"Ok so we have to go to the hospital right, and how the hell we are to go throw that. I mean fuck a lot of sick/dead people are there you know"

Naruto frown and sighed "I know, but we have to try we can do this trust me" hinata nodded and smiled getting up and taking out her pistol's.

"Well I think its going to be fun, so let's do this. I think our food is decreasing" sasuke nodded and got up to get he pump shotgun. Kiba whimpered and got his submachine gun, and twin pistol.

Akamaru got out of Kiba and ran toward a cabinet and opened it. They gasped and looked inside. "Hey Kiba you're dog is awesome, let see I'll take the Molotov" naruto said taking the bottle with gas and a piece of clothing in it.

"Now you sure, that you don't want the pipe bomb" hinata said taking the pipe bomb and putting it in her pocket. He smiled

"Yeah it's cool" the other three shook there head and took the pipe bomb. After every thing there got to the safe door and naruto looked back smiling before opening it. Once he walked out the first thing he saw was a male zombie.

"Like what the fuck man, shit I'M NOT GAY" shooting it in the head.

"Naruto just because you saw a male zombie does not mean he's gay"

"But hinata like he was just waiting for me" shooting off anymore zombies. Hinata just sighed and shot at the zombies as well. Going inside a hallway of a building; doing away with the zombies.

"You know I wish there was no zombies" Kiba said frowning trying to not to throw up because of the blood.

"Well you have to deal with it" sasuke said shooting again. As the walked at shot at the zombies one by one they came to a stop behind a truck.

"I have a bad feeling of horde coming" everyone glared at naruto; he just smiled and looked up to see a horde rushing after them. "Haha man I swear that was ironic" shooting at any zombies as possible. "SHIT THAT HURT"

"GOOD NO ONE SAID TO JINX US" Hinata yelled looking pretty much pissed. Once they were done Kiba couldn't hold it anymore and throw up. "Ugh that's gross" walking away.

"DUDE that was sick" naruto said laughing.

"I'm going" sasuke said looking at hinata and smiling.

Kiba sighed and looked at him "Ok I'm done" licking his lips and taking out a bottle of water and drinking it.

"All right man let's go" going inside a building were hinata and sasuke went.

"Yo what character you like in left for dead" they looked at Kiba like 'what the fuck'

"I like Louis he's cool and I think Zoey likes him" kissing hinata; she just laughed.

"I like Zoey and I think she likes him to"

"Well I like Bill, he's awesome" Kiba said after shooting at a zombie "You sasuke"

"I like Francis and I looked up he was going to get the girl" rolling his eyes

"Well he didn't Louis did, and I'm the living proof of that" sasuke sighed and smirked

"I don't care all I know is that I miss my girlfriend"

"Who the witch" Kiba said laughing

"NO not that God damn witch" they all laugh "Ok maybe the witch" they just laughed harder until Kiba looked and screamed.

"What the fuck man you scream like a fucking girl" Kiba glared and pointed

"I told you man I fucking told you of the zombies in this place" they looked and sighed shooting at the zombies in the way. When they came out of the place sasuke throw a pipe bomb. Once they were finished with small horde they walked out of the small shop. As soon as they did they saw a tank and naruto went to kill it; but when he did a smoker with his tongue grabbed naruto.

"SHIT HELP!" naruto yelled as the tongue of the smoker closed on him. Hinata looked and screamed shooting at the smoker, killing it. After she did that she than with the help of the three men killed off the tank.

"Man naruto you are a dick head" Kiba said putting his gun behind him and helping naruto up. "But I still going to help you"; naruto grinned and looked over at hinata.

"Naruto you asshole" he smiled and hugged her.

"I know" kissing her" but we can talk once we get to the hospital" she nodded and went on the move again, shooting at any zombies walking around anywhere.

Ass they walked hinata looked over at naruto and frowned "at least let me heal you" he smiled and nodded as he healed him Kiba looked around. Once they were done they looked around and saw an elevator.

"EVERYINE ON THE ELEVATOR" hinata yelled and got on it. She looked at a button and was going to push it, but she stopped and waited for everyone to get on. Once everyone was on she smiled.

"Ok why do I have a STRONG feeling there is going to be a horde" they glared at naruto again once they heard a scream from a zombie. "What, its so ironic right hehe" nervously laughing. Hinata rolled her eyes and shot at a smoker.

"Naruto if I didn't know better you be the one to call the horde" Kiba said sasuke and hinata nodded. He smiled

"Sorry but look at this" he did one shot at the gas station and it blew up.

"I'm sorry hinata, but THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME. DUDE HIGH-FIVE" naruto grinned and high-five Kiba.

But all of it ended when they saw a lot of zombies and glared at naruto again. He laughed and throw his Molotov caught on fire. He ran over a roof into a room, once he turned around and shot at all the zombies coming after him. Looking into a hole in the building he shot at the zombies inside and dropped down looking for ammo. After he did he went over to health cabinet and saw some pills. "Pills here, and I have another feeling there is an other horde coming" their eye's bugged out once they heard a scream again "Oops sorry I didn't see that one coming ironic again haha" Soon all the zombies came and attacked them. When they were done and there were a few zombies left naruto went inside a bathroom and started to shoot from them. "You know what" getting up he ran out and started to shoot at more zombies. When he looked back he saw sasuke, hinata, and Kiba having a little trouble and went over to them and kills off the rest of the zombies. More blood came and covered more of them and naruto put more bullets inside his pump shotgun.

"FUCK WHEN THESE FUCKERS ARE GOING TO DIE" Kiba screamed. Inside his jacket Akamaru whimpered. As they were fighting off the zombies in front of them Kiba felt something hitting him in his back. When he finally looked back it was a zombies he grow mad and shot it in the head. "Oh fuck this" getting out a pipe bomb he throws it and the zombies followed it "FIRE IN THE BOMBA CLAAT HOLE" when it was done they looked at Kiba wide eyed. "What?"

"Kiba I know I'm not Jamaican, but even I know that's a bad word" sasuke said and Kiba laughed and looked away blushing.

"Well haha you see I'm half no one knows so yeah" naruto laughed and put his hand on his back.

"Had a feeling I mean when you talked I can hear it. I just didn't want to say anything" he smiled and so did Kiba.

"Ok let's go" hinata said going down a hallway. They nodded and followed her, as they went they heard sobbing.

"Raas claat mi ear sasuke's girlfriend" naruto laughed and nodded.

"I don't know how I understand what you said, but I hear her to" the rounded the corner and turned their lights off.

"Yo look at this" Kiba turned and looked over at naruto. Naruto started to pull sasuke in front of the witch.

"NARUTO WHAT are you doing?" naruto looked at him and smiled they were in front of the sobbing witch. Than naruto kissed sasuke on the mouth; sasuke eyes flew open.

Naruto turned to see the witch had stop sobbing and look pretty much mad at sasuke "like oh my god sasuke is my lover sakura haha his is amazing in bed" naruto said in a girly way. Sasuke looked pissed and the witch looked at sasuke and screamed running after him and about to kill him. They laughed and killed off sakura. "Dude that was sakura"

"Haha mad I did not see that coming" Kiba said laughing

"Piss off naruto and Kiba" they laughed even harder at him. When they were down they ran and jumped out a window "Lucky its only one floor" As they went they shoot at the zombies who were there and listened to the sobbing of the witch. When they turned left they saw 3 men on the walk looking at it.

"Man I swear if they wanted to piss they could have used a fucking bathroom"

"Naruto stop" hinata said laughing. They ran down and saw a boomer naruto glared and shot it.

"No way is that fucker going to hit my hair again"

"Naruto stop worrying over you're hair" Kiba said

"Hell no, it my lover, other than hinata" hinata rolled her eyes and continued. They turned and came to a place where when water tanks are. They ran forward and shot at the zombie that's there. "Weird hiding palace don't you think" they nodded; naruto ran and saw a hole. "Hey looks like we have to go throw a sewer after all" jumping down he went straight, than turn a left, than a right, than a left. He looked behind him and saw there were not that far behind. When he shot off 3 zombies he looked back and grinned when he saw them, they soon went throw a place where they had to bend down to get throw. When they got throw a hunter was there, and naruto shot it like 10 times before it died; he turned and came face to face with a boomer, which of course throw up bile at him. "FUCK GRR" shooting it as many times as he can, even when it's dead. "MY HAIR and I also have a feeling there is going to be a horde" they looked at him pissed off when they heard a scream "Sorry"

"MI PUSSY CLAAT naruto mi hate you're bomba raas feelin" Kiba said looking over and shooting at as many zombies as he can. He looked over to see another drain hole and told the other's to come with him to go throw it. Once they did they came out and walked over to a corner and saw a ladder. Once they climb out the sewer they were on the streets when they heard a tank. Kiba kiss his teeth "cha bomba claat" He ran and shot at it naruto got hit and it was following it "TANK! HURRY EVEYONE HELP NARUTO HE'S BEEN HURT" Once naruto got it on fire they killed it. "Come on naruto I have to heal you up man"

"Thank Kiba" he smiled and after he healed him up, they walked inside the hospital. When they finally got inside the safe room naruto closed it before anything happened.

"What a long ass walk" sasuke said lying down on the floor.

"I know I still can't believe that witch attacked you after naruto kissed you" Kiba said laughing. He glared at him

"I know right man that was funny and I'll never kiss sasuke again I mean that's gross"

"Well you are to ass head, all ways fucking calling the horde"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Guys please stop" hinata said, they looked at her and sighed. When it was quiet someone farted.

"DUDEEEE Kiba that was awesome"

"HAHA thanks naruto" Kiba said giving him a high-five.

"Gross" hinata said

"Nasty" sasuke said

Naruto laughed and they all ate when the food rang

"Hello"

"_Naruto yay I got you" "naruto I'm going to kill you" "Troublesome women don't say you're going to kill he" "SHUT UP SHIKAMARU" "can you guys stop I have to talk to naruto" "were sorry Momo" "Hi nii-san"_

"Hey Momo, Arashi, Ino, Shikamaru"

"_HEY NARUTO" "and naruto friends"_

"Momo, why you called?"

"_Well you see I want to know where you all at, but I can see so yeah you have one more place to go, and that is the hospital"_

"Oh I know. Don't worry we'll be safe now I'm hanging up ok bye"

"_Ok love bye"_

"Love you to bye" once he hung up he looked at them. "The hospital's rooftop is next" they nodded, moment of silence.

FARTTTT!

"KIBAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" putting up both his thumps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chap was funny haha the sasuke and the witch part was funny haha I mean who could have known that, and than haha man I mean damn anywayyyyyy next chap NO MERCY: ROOFTOP the last chap. Also I just had to if you don't like that I had to make Kiba half Jamaican don't like fuck up and lick mi if you don't like it batty boys and batty gals.

ALSO THE SAKURA being a witch was not all my idea you have to thank orangebackpack for giving me the idea XD UR FREAKING AWESOME DUDE!!!

**Common Infected**, also known as **The Horde** when they are encountered in large numbers, are the most commonly-faced enemy and the easiest to defeat. They are completely AI-controlled and fairly weak. Their strength lies in the fact they attack in groups sometimes as large as several dozen, known as hordes. While they seem capable of ignoring pain, they can still be killed as easily as a normal human can. They are capable of climbing ladders and scaling objects. The default number of infected that are spawned in a mob is around 30.

**The Boomer** is an extremely bloated Special Infected, which seems to be filled with an odorous slime. They are able to projectile vomit bile, and if it hits the Survivors, it covers them, temporarily blinding them and attracting the Horde. When the Boomer dies, it explodes and discharges large amounts of gore and viscera, which will also attract the Common Infected if an unfortunate Survivor is caught in the blast. In addition, both Infected and Survivors are knocked over by it.

**The Hunter** is an agile Infected who can leap from walls and jump over rooftops, similar to _Half-Life 2_'s Fast Zombie. The Hunter always wears a dark hoodie, and has his outfit entirely taped down to prevent air from getting trapped in the legs and arms, and slowing him down in mid air. Hunters are primarily identified by a distinctive growl, or the screams they emit when pouncing or when they have sighted a Survivor. This boss infected has two attacks: a claw attack which does about 10 damage (due to a recent update, though it is still a viable tactic to use in the right situations), and a pouncing attack, which pins down a helpless survivor while the Hunter claws at them. The Hunter will not stop until finished, killed, or knocked off.

**The Smoker** is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors , it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the Smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment (1-2 seconds) to shoot the offending smoker before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the Survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the Smoker or he/she dies. The Smoker claws at an ensnared Survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the Smoker. If a Survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a Smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the Survivor) the Survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze (this damage seems to be the same as when the smoker is clawing at them, however). When killed, a Smoker leaves a haze of black smoke, blinding the Survivors if they stand in it. Like most other special infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the Horde.

**The Tank** is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the Tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors.

**The Witch** is a member of the Infected, and the only one initially passive to the Survivors. It is also the only non-playable Special Infected, deemed to be "too dangerous" by Valve[1]. It resembles the average female Common Infected, but instead of standing around and idling, it is usually slumped on the ground and making loud noises which resemble sobbing, which can be heard long before it's ever seen, allowing the player a chance to prepare a plan to deal with it.


	6. No Mercy: The Hospital

A/N: I do not own Naruto or left for dead thank you

Ok I'm going to lose it but I'll be fine HAHA I think READ oh

Ok so I don't fucking care if you hate the grammar mad all who care mostly about the grammar and not the plot of the story are asshole in my world haha anyway LEFT 4 DEAD WOOT

Sorry but it's the hospital haha I made a mistake again all well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they finished eating, bathing, and using the toilet; they were all wondering what to do.

"Ok so were in the hospital we have to go throw it to the roof top" naruto said eating cold soup.

"Yes, I believe so. I just hope there won't be so much of them" sasuke said finishing up his cold soup.

Hinata got up and got all her supply "well we have to hurry I want to leave now" they nodded and got there things as well. "Ok naruto I hate you're feelings so please don't say them" naruto grinned and laughed.

"I'm sorry I guess they just come out my mouth" he picked up his guns "ok lets do this" they nodded and walked over to the second safe door. Once naruto opened it he begins to shoot. Walking straight naruto shot at all the zombies but stopped and turned around to see about 4 of them shits running after them.

"Bomba claat why da hell they are so raas claat fast" Kiba said glaring and shooting at some zombies. They ran inside a room and shoot at a female. "She was a hot gal, but I had to" sasuke and naruto snickered and walked over to another room. Then they walked away to another corner. "You know, most of these people are doctors and patients"

"Oh I don't know, BECAUSE IT'S A HOSPITAL" hinata said shooting at more of the zombies getting blood all over her face. "THIS IS GROSS" throwing up after yelling. Naruto walked over to her and smiled at her.

"You know you been throwing up I can tell. It's been 2 weeks since we had sex I was wondering if you're with child" smiling at her softly. She looked at him and sighed.

"It's no big deal right now we have to go" licking her lips and walking more in the hospital. Naruto smiled and walked close behind her.

Naruto put his hand under his chin "well I think you all should think I'm a warning person, because I know that a horde is coming up" they looked at him and turned getting ready to shoot. Once they saw the horde coming they shot and took care of it.

"Oh I feel very sick of this shit I mean shit these vampires are hard to kill" they laughed while shooting.

"Dude these are not vampires" naruto said "there zombies" he said before shooting the last one. They walked around and saw the safe door they came throw. "Man are you dead ass I mean we just walked around in circles." Rolling his eyes he walked forward, hinata close behind him.

"_Should I tell him, I mean I remember when Kiki had gotten pregnant and her boyfriend left her I mean __**should**__ tell him? OK I'll tell him when we get home"_

Hinata sighed and naruto looked at her, than she looked up and smiled at him holding her pistols.

"_She's pregnant, YES man can't wait till we get home"_ he thought grinning.

Sasuke walked ahead of them and spit when he heard growling "sound like a fucking hunter" walking upstairs and inside a door he turned and a hunter jumped on him. Ripping at his cloths making blood go everywhere; naruto ran and pushed it off.

"Yeah I think you should watch you're step dude" helping him up sasuke sighed and licked his lips walking forward, the group followed. They walked until they made it to a big waiting room which had no zombies inside it. "Ok so I can hear nothing but a boomer, not really anything; which is good." They ran upstairs and turned right to a boomer about 14 feet from them. Naruto shot it down and grinned, "and that is when happens WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY HAIR YOU FAT FUCKER" hinata gasped and put her hands on his shoulder, he smiled and clamed down. Seeing some stairs he walked upstairs.

"I hate stairs" sasuke said sighing

"You hate everything" Kiba said shaking his head. He ran to a room and killed off the zombies than walked over to hinata who was killing off more zombies in a smaller waiting room. He walked up to her and gasped once he did he ran back "TANK" they started to shoot at it, while Kiba took out a pipe bomb and throw it.

"SHIT THIS IS NOT GOOD, oh and I feel like a horde is coming WHICH IS NOT GOOD" naruto scream and turned from the tank to the horde that was coming. Naruto turned to see hinata on the floor and the tank bashing at her. When he saw it was going at her stomach he flipped and jumped on top of it "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL MY CHILD" he punched at it while everyone was gasping Kiba glared at it and shot it to its death. Naruto was crying while punching it hinata walked over and held him.

"Its ok" he sat down and cried more he put his hand on her stomach, she looked and smiled putting her hand on it as well "it's fine, now get up we have to go" he nodded getting up.

"I'm sorry for that let's go" he smiled and hinata walked forward with naruto right behind her glaring at anything; Kiba was on there side and sasuke was in the back. As they walked naruto saw some bleeding on hinata and stopped her "here let me heal you up" she nodded and smiled. Once he was done they continued; when they did they made it to an elevator. "Ok sorry but I there is a feeling there is going to be a horde" they looked at him.

"Ok so let's get ready, we all have pipe bombs right?" naruto asked they all nodded "ok so I played left for dead before, and this is kinda the hard part so, Kiba go to the right side and keep you gun there shot at all the vampires that come out of that wall, DON'T turn and shot somewhere else" Kiba nodded and did what was told "sasuke I want to go on the left side, DON'T turn and shot somewhere else" sasuke nodded and did what he was told sweating and he gulped. "Hinata I want you to stay behind me and push that button, not yet though. I'll be in the front, lets just hope we can make it" hinata nodded and turned to the button "hinata you can go on any side to shot ok" she nodded.

"Let's pray" they closed there eyes "lord bless our soul if we don't make it, I beg you my god please we are sorry for our sins thank you" once Kiba was done he sighed and nodded.

"Ok if you ready yell it" it was a moment of silence.

"READY" all for of them said and hinata pushed the button, when it started up she turned and sweat made it to everyone's face; until they heard a scream.

Zombies everywhere coming from the side the front everywhere, they shot all of them blood over everyone screams and glows'. They hearts were going a mile a min, they started to get hurt. They didn't move when they did it was only for there corner. Hinata looked and cried a little getting her gun and shooting at them as well every it was like a pattern she turns to the front and shoot, the right she shoots, than the left and shoots, she than turn behind her and pray for the elevator to come.

"I'M USING MY PIPE BOMB" Kiba yelled throwing his on the right side,

"ME AS WELL" sasuke yelled.

"ME TO" naruto screamed, hinata sighed seeing that the zombies were dying much faster. When she thought it was done she turned and naruto ran in front of him he screamed and they turned to see naruto on the ground getting creamed by the zombies. When they started to shoot the elevator came and than he turned "GO, GO WITHOUT ME I'LL HOLD THEM OFF" naruto shot at the zombies

"NO PLEASE NARUTO PLEASE" when sasuke and Kiba didn't shoot they looked down and grab hinata and pulled her to the elevator "NO PLEASE NO NARUTOOOOOOO" she screamed when he smiled at her once the doors closed she cried and sobbed Kiba held her tight. Once she stopped she sighs and held her stomach "let's get this over with" once the elevator stop they came out to see 3 of the zombies, hinata glared and shot all of them before Kiba and sasuke can get a chance. She glared and ran over the place shooting at all of the zombies before they had a chance at hurting them. "Shit heads mothafuckers"

"Oh shit she's pissed if she's cursing AND talking like them girls in the hood" Kiba said sasuke nodded a little scared of hinata at the moment.

"Well you stupid dick less shits you coming OR NO" they jumped and followed her, as they got closer to the roof they heard a witch "UGH this fucking bitch again I'll tell her TO FUCK OFF man she's not even scary anymore I AM" she ran to get the witch.

"Oh shit, I don't know what to be afraid of hinata or the witch" sasuke shrugged and walked to see hinata holding the witch by the hair and punching her, the witch was screaming to get louse of hinata's ion grip. "I guess its hinata"

"MUTHAFUCKING BITCH NOBODY IS NOT SCARED OF YOU" punching her Kiba looked over to see the other zombies stopping and running off the hospital and screaming in fright.

"Damn hinata even scared the zombies off TO COMMET SUICIDE" sasuke sighed and walked away. Kiba was just watching this took out naruto's phone and putting it on video, he was grinning.

"BITCH YEAH BITCH THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU AND THE CRYING YOU KNOW THAT IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING SHIT" she yelled pulling her head off. Once she dropped the body she throws the head over the building. She looked at Kiba glared and walked away; Kiba gulped and walked over to them. Once they walked over to the safe room they closed it.

"Ok so let's get ready for the roof" sasuke said getting food out

"What ever" they frown and thought about naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH NO I KILLED NARUTO all well yawn

**Common Infected**, also known as **The Horde** when they are encountered in large numbers, are the most commonly-faced enemy and the easiest to defeat. They are completely AI-controlled and fairly weak. Their strength lies in the fact they attack in groups sometimes as large as several dozen, known as hordes. While they seem capable of ignoring pain, they can still be killed as easily as a normal human can. They are capable of climbing ladders and scaling objects. The default number of infected that are spawned in a mob is around 30.

**The Boomer** is an extremely bloated Special Infected, which seems to be filled with an odorous slime. They are able to projectile vomit bile, and if it hits the Survivors, it covers them, temporarily blinding them and attracting the Horde. When the Boomer dies, it explodes and discharges large amounts of gore and viscera, which will also attract the Common Infected if an unfortunate Survivor is caught in the blast. In addition, both Infected and Survivors are knocked over by it.

**The Hunter** is an agile Infected who can leap from walls and jump over rooftops, similar to _Half-Life 2_'s Fast Zombie. The Hunter always wears a dark hoodie, and has his outfit entirely taped down to prevent air from getting trapped in the legs and arms, and slowing him down in mid air. Hunters are primarily identified by a distinctive growl, or the screams they emit when pouncing or when they have sighted a Survivor. This boss infected has two attacks: a claw attack which does about 10 damage (due to a recent update, though it is still a viable tactic to use in the right situations), and a pouncing attack, which pins down a helpless survivor while the Hunter claws at them. The Hunter will not stop until finished, killed, or knocked off.

**The Smoker** is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors , it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the Smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment (1-2 seconds) to shoot the offending smoker before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the Survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the Smoker or he/she dies. The Smoker claws at an ensnared Survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the Smoker. If a Survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a Smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the Survivor) the Survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze (this damage seems to be the same as when the smoker is clawing at them, however). When killed, a Smoker leaves a haze of black smoke, blinding the Survivors if they stand in it. Like most other special infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the Horde.

**The Tank** is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the Tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors.

**The Witch** is a member of the Infected, and the only one initially passive to the Survivors. It is also the only non-playable Special Infected, deemed to be "too dangerous" by Valve[1]. It resembles the average female Common Infected, but instead of standing around and idling, it is usually slumped on the ground and making loud noises which resemble sobbing, which can be heard long before it's ever seen, allowing the player a chance to prepare a plan to deal with it.


	7. No Mercy:The Rooftop Manfox?

A/N: I do not own Naruto or left for dead thank you

Ok I'm going to lose it but I'll be fine HAHA I think READ oh

Ok so I don't fucking care if you hate the grammar mad all who care mostly about the grammar and not the plot of the story are asshole in my world haha anyway LEFT 4 DEAD WOOT

Ok so this is the last chap so yeah HAVE fun with this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So naruto is dead" sigh "ok just tell me when you're ready to get here ok bye"_

When the phone hung up they look down.

"Ok let's fucking get out of here I hate this place." They sighed and opened the door and went upstairs. Once they did they were greeted by a zombie. "Stupid shits" hinata said before shooting them she turned and shot at all of the zombies in the hallway. Kiba and sasuke went inside the rooms and killed off the zombies in there. They continue to walk when they saw a room full of them; hinata killed them off and walked over to a vent that was broken. She shot at the 3 zombies that were running toward her, when she was done she walked over to a latter and went up it. To the next floor to see a zombie waiting for her, she shoots it and looked over to a see another latter she went up it. When she did she sighed when she saw it was the roof. "I fucking found the stupid roof" they got up and looked

"Well it's not that bad" they nodded and walked over to a little place.

"_If anyone can hear me HINATA CAN YOU HEAR ME"_ hinata gasped and ran over to hit when she was going to hit it, she heard Kiba say

"Hey before you hit it can I heal myself for"

"Ugh fine ki-" she turned and gasp Kiba and sasuke looked shocked. "N-naruto" hinata started to cry running to him and kissing him.

"Dude how did you make it"

"Yes tell me" naruto smiled and kissed her.

"Well-"

_When naruto smiled he turned and shot at all the zombies when they all died. When it was done he sighed and walked over to the elevator and pushed the button._

"_Ok when I see hinata she is going to think I'm Kiba haha I bet" when he finished talking he heard a heavy breathing and something loud hitting the floor. _

"_Ok naruto I bet this you turned and see a tank, you're going to scream and than it will hit you to the ground, you shoot it and the elevator comes. Than you're going to get up and go inside the elevator when you're going to see another horde" he turns and did just that_

_He screamed_

_The tank hit him to the ground_

_He shot at it_

_The elevator came_

_He killed it _

_He got up and sighed_

_He than heard a scream _

_He runs inside the elevator_

"_Damn I'm nice" he sighed and when it stops his saw body's and blood "I guess they were angry" he ran off until he saw a witch with its head off "Oh god I'm scared now"_

_He got to the safe door and sighed when it was blocked. He looked behind him and started to fight the door to open; he was bleeding like crazy that's when he heard a scream "SHIT"_

_That's when God being nice opened the door like it was nothing. Naruto gasped and cried when he went in and closed the door "Thank you God I swear I'll go to church now" he sighed and picked up a gun and a health pack. "I have no time to heal, got to get to hinata". He ran throw the other door and upstairs looking everywhere. Once he got to a room with dead zombies on the floor he smiled "this is the way"_

_He went throw and ran, up the ladder he went and the other as well. Once he did he ran and saw Kiba. Hinata and sasuke he grinned._

"And that's it"

"Man naruto you took on a tank" he nodded "well hinata took on a witch" naruto eyes went wide "Yup I soon will show you the video"

"Ok hears the plan before we talk to Momo." He got up and closed the door "ok let's get on the roof of this place" once they got on the roof of the little house naruto closed the door. "Ok so I have no plan, sorry but all i can come up with is 'survive without dying and save anyone in trouble'." They nodded

"_HINATA" _hinata gasp ran down stairs and pushed the button

"Momo I'm here and SO IS NARUTO yes he's hear want to talk to him." She heard a gasp

"_Naruto?"_

"Hey mo's how's you ok send them here, were ready"

"_Ok don't died bye love you"_

"Ok love you" they heard it turn off and started to got there plan together

"Ok get ready" they nodded, they heard a scream "There is a horde coming get ready" naruto said they were on the roof and they saw a mini-gun naruto grinned and started to shoot.

"ALRIGHT" Kiba screamed and went over to a different roof. Sasuke went over to another roof top as well and hinata stayed with naruto. They shot off all of the zombies and naruto hit a gas can making the zombies go on fire

"YES and I'm the most awesome of the awesome" they laughed at him and continued to shoot. That's until a boomer came and gagged one naruto "OMG ARE YOU DEAD ASS" he screamed and started to shoot at random zombies really pissed off now.

They stopped to reload and heard a loud running "Ok I see it's a tank, I hate tanks" they ran around the place and started to shoot at it. Once it was dead hinata screamed naruto stopped and look to see a smoker had gotten to her. He growled and shot it in the head. Once he got her up they started to shoot at the zombies.

"WHY ARE THEIR SO MANY" hinata screamed shooting at them. Naruto went to run upstairs to see a boomer

"Oh fuck no" he than shot it and grinned. Once they were done naruto went and started to heal himself when the most inhuman scream echoed around "guess mama is mad" When he was done he ran to get to the mini-gun and started to shot at it. He turned and saw another boomer and when the green shit hit him well he became mad again "UGHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" he started using his hand punching and ripping hinata's eyes went wide. That's until a hunter got on top of him punching and ripping right back the other's helping, hinata gasped and shot it off. He got up she saw that his eye's were red and silted he looked angry she backed away.

"Naruto"

"Hinata a tank is coming and also a horde I'll take care of it" he looked back and growled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed just like the zombies hinata gasped and cried. She ran over to the helicopter looking for naruto. She saw him he was eating at the tank while the zombies came for them "NARUTO" he looked up and looked at her, and smiled he started to walk towards her. When they got on the helicopter naruto was running at them the zombies stopped looked at him and ran at him. Hinata's eyes went wide "NARUTOO" he looked and got on his hands and knees, he like a hunter. When he got there he jumped *even if it was like many feet to far for a normal human to jump* and got on it without trouble. Hinata cried into his crest, sasuke looked at him and pulled hinata away from him "sasuke let go of me"

"No naruto's not naruto how the hell did you really survived nobody can survived what happen, taking a tank on by yourself what's the deal" naruto sighed and looked down "and you're eyes they turned red and silted like a fox" naruto smiled

"I guess you're right sasuke, I'm not a human" hinata gasped "my father was a scientist he experienced on my mom, him, and my pet fox kyubi. He took his sperm and mixed it with kyuubi's. I don't know how he did it but he did, when I was born I looked like a human and my father thought he had failed, until I started to act like a fox. When he realized it he was happy he took care of me because even if I'm half fox I was still his son. Of course my mom died when I was born, I started to get stronger so strong they, the government, made me become a weapon, of course my father didn't want that, but they threatened him so he had to do it. I understood and did it, when I was done I was a hero why? Well because I helped in the war big time. I was getting an award, but these fucking zombies came" he sighed and looked down, they looked shock at it and hinata walked over to him.

"I don't care I love you" he looked at her and smiled

"Now how about that baby huh" she blushed, everything went back to normal when naruto saw something. He got up and went to the back go out two parachutes.

"What's that naruto" Kiba said

"I think the tank don't want us to leave" he put it on and went to hinata and held her. "Sasuke put it on and help Kiba" he nodded and went to Kiba.

"Ok so were going to die"

"No they are" once they said it the to pilots looked at him shocked

"Gaara did you hear that" looking forward

"Yes kankaru, look" kankaru looked and gasped they got up and ran toward the back to get the chutes when they were gone they looked at each other wide eyed "HEY" Gaara said looking down to see them "SHIT" when he said that the helicopter blow up.

"Man this shit is not right" naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK THAT'S THE END there is a sequel is going to be DUH, DUH, DUH

Left 4 dead death toll

Hoped you liked it R&R

**Common Infected**, also known as **The Horde** when they are encountered in large numbers, are the most commonly-faced enemy and the easiest to defeat. They are completely AI-controlled and fairly weak. Their strength lies in the fact they attack in groups sometimes as large as several dozen, known as hordes. While they seem capable of ignoring pain, they can still be killed as easily as a normal human can. They are capable of climbing ladders and scaling objects. The default number of infected that are spawned in a mob is around 30.

**The Boomer** is an extremely bloated Special Infected, which seems to be filled with an odorous slime. They are able to projectile vomit bile, and if it hits the Survivors, it covers them, temporarily blinding them and attracting the Horde. When the Boomer dies, it explodes and discharges large amounts of gore and viscera, which will also attract the Common Infected if an unfortunate Survivor is caught in the blast. In addition, both Infected and Survivors are knocked over by it.

**The Hunter** is an agile Infected who can leap from walls and jump over rooftops, similar to _Half-Life 2_'s Fast Zombie. The Hunter always wears a dark hoodie, and has his outfit entirely taped down to prevent air from getting trapped in the legs and arms, and slowing him down in mid air. Hunters are primarily identified by a distinctive growl, or the screams they emit when pouncing or when they have sighted a Survivor. This boss infected has two attacks: a claw attack which does about 10 damage (due to a recent update, though it is still a viable tactic to use in the right situations), and a pouncing attack, which pins down a helpless survivor while the Hunter claws at them. The Hunter will not stop until finished, killed, or knocked off.

**The Smoker** is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors , it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the Smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment (1-2 seconds) to shoot the offending smoker before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the Survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the Smoker or he/she dies. The Smoker claws at an ensnared Survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the Smoker. If a Survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a Smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the Survivor) the Survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze (this damage seems to be the same as when the smoker is clawing at them, however). When killed, a Smoker leaves a haze of black smoke, blinding the Survivors if they stand in it. Like most other special infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the Horde.

**The Tank** is a muscular Infected of gigantic proportions. This monster is capable of throwing large items such as cars or blocks of concrete it rips out of the ground, and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank keeps a high profile, able to be heard by the Survivors from a great distance due to its loud growls and the thrashing it makes when running. The immense strength and sheer toughness of the Tank make it a terrible foe in combat, especially to inexperienced Survivors.

**The Witch** is a member of the Infected, and the only one initially passive to the Survivors. It is also the only non-playable Special Infected, deemed to be "too dangerous" by Valve[1]. It resembles the average female Common Infected, but instead of standing around and idling, it is usually slumped on the ground and making loud noises which resemble sobbing, which can be heard long before it's ever seen, allowing the player a chance to prepare a plan to deal with it.


End file.
